Segredos do Coração
by Bela Potter
Summary: Lily era apenas mais uma das funcionárias do bufê de uma festa milionária, mas um dos convidados pareceu notá-la. James era um banqueiro espanhol, herdeiro de uma fortuna que multiplicara com seu próprio trabalho, e parecia determinado a seduzi-la. Sem compromissos.. Sexy... Envolvente...irresistível. .
1. Chapter 1

Segredos do coração pertence exclusivamente a **__****Lynne Graham**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **__****Lynne Graham**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse**

Lily era apenas mais uma das funcionárias do bufê de uma festa milionária, mas um dos convidados pareceu notá-la. James era um banqueiro espanhol, herdeiro de uma fortuna que multiplicara com seu próprio trabalho, e parecia determinado a seduzi-la. Sem compromissos.. Sexy... Envolvente...irresistível. .

Agora ao descobrir que está grávida, Lily precisa lhe dizer a verdade. Mal sabe ela, contudo, que, para James, há apenas uma saída o casamento...

— Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem, querida. — James fitava o verde dos olhos dela e se esforçava para compreender a intensidade do desejo que sentia. — Você não precisa ficar assustada. Deveria estar se sentindo bem, também. Isso é um motivo para celebrarmos.

Lily ficou chocada ao ver que ele descrevera exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. E, de alguma forma, isso fez com que ela se sentisse mais confortável e seus medos começassem a desaparecer. Ao sustentar o brilho dourado dos olhos dele, uma onda de calor e excitação invadiu-a por inteiro, fazendo com que um rubor colorisse as suas faces delicadas. Num impulso, James inclinou-se e começou a beijá-la com voracidade.

Lily arfou e sentiu quando ele retirou o casaco que ela vestia. Ela estava aprisionada ao corpo másculo e poderoso, seus seios pressionados contra o tórax musculoso, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa... e desejosa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO UM

James Charles Potter, o duque de Sandoval, acordou quando um dos criados abriu as cortinas do quarto e o cumprimentou com um animado bom dia. Exibindo seriedade nos traços aristocráticos do rosto bronzeado, James duvidava que o dia pudesse ser diferente de qualquer outro dos últimos meses.

Novas toalhas haviam sido colocadas no banheiro da suíte, e o terno feito sob encomenda, a camisa de seda e a gravata estavam separados e prontos para que ele vestisse após o banho. Elegante e, como sempre, refinado, James finalmente desceu a magnífica escadaria do castelo da família com toda a segurança e a dignidade de seus descendentes. Ele tinha ciência dos aborrecimentos que tinha, mas decidiu desprezar esse sentimento, já que se julgava abençoado pela saúde, a riqueza e o sucesso que possuía. As paredes pelas quais passava sustentavam os retratos de seus antepassados... a beleza e o orgulho da aristocracia castelhana... desde o primeiro duque, um famoso militar contemporâneo de Cristóvão Colombo, até o pai de James, um ilustre banqueiro que morrera quando o filho tinha apenas 5anos.

— Vossa Excelência. — Após receber os cumprimentos de Alvo Dumbledore, o mordomo e dois serventes na base da escadaria, com a mesma glória e a cerimônia que o primeiro duque deveria ter recebido no século XV, James foi conduzido para a enorme sala onde era servido o café-da-manhã. Os jornais do dia com as principais publicações financeiras rapidamente foram entregues a ele. Não havia necessidade de pedir qualquer coisa. Todos os seus desejos eram cuidadosamente atendidos pela dedicada equipe de funcionários. Enquanto James apreciava a primeira refeição do dia, o silêncio reinava no ambiente, pois a preferência dele pelo silêncio durante o café-da-manhã era conhecida e respeitada.

O telefone foi levado até ele por um dos serviçais. A mãe de James, a nobre duquesa, Dona Dorea, lhe pedia que fosse almoçar com ela em Sevilha. Isso não o agradou. Teria de remarcar as reuniões do Banco Potter . Mas James, que se sentia constrangido por despender pouquíssimo tempo com a família, resolveu concordar.

Enquanto sorvia um gole do café fresco, o brilho dourado de seus olhos castanhos se direcionou para um enorme retrato na parede do outro lado da sala, a imagem de sua falecida esposa, Aloise. James se perguntava se mais alguém da família se lembraria que em 48 horas seria o aniversário da morte dela. Aloise, a amiga de infância de Leandro, que falecera havia quase um ano, havia deixado um enorme vazio em sua vida. Ele se perguntava se um dia conseguiria superar a culpa pela morte trágica de Aloise, e decidiu que o melhor a fazer no momento seria passar o dia longe de casa, trabalhando em Londres. Sentimentalismo não era uma de suas fraquezas.

James passou uma manhã atribulada no Banco Potter, uma instituição constituída pelas fortunas dos mesmos clientes por gerações e havia se tornado mundialmente conhecida como uma das instituições financeiras mais bem sucedidas do mercado. Grande parte do sucesso atual se devia a James, que desde cedo havia sido considerado um verdadeiro gênio com administração e números. Resolver equações complicadas era um grande prazer e satisfação para ele. Mesmo porque... entender os números sempre fora mais fácil do que entender as pessoas, ele pensava com ironia.

Quando ele foi ao encontro da mãe, ficou surpreso ao ver que sua tia Isabella e suas duas irmãs, Estefânia e Julieta, também estavam presentes no almoço.

— Eu acho que já chegou o momento de termos uma conversa — Dona Dorea murmurou, lançando um olhar significativo para o filho.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e questionou:

— Sobre o quê?

— Já faz um ano que você está viúvo. — Estefania interveio.

— Onde vocês querem chegar com isso? — James indagou num tom seco.

— Você passou tempo demais se lamentando. Está na hora de pensar em se casar novamente — a duquesa declarou.

Com a expressão serena e inabalada, James fitou o rosto da mãe e declarou com firmeza:

— Eu não concordo.

Julieta, a irmã mais nova de James, apressou-se em dizer:

— Ninguém irá substituir Aloise, James. Nós não esperamos isso e nem você poderá...

— Mas, você precisará de um herdeiro. — Dona Dorea interrompeu com seriedade. — No ano passado, quando Aloise faleceu, todos nós aprendemos sobre como a vida pode ser frágil e instável. E se alguma coisa acontecer com você? Você precisa se casar e conseguir um herdeiro, meu filho.

James comprimiu os lábios até formar uma linha fina. Ele não precisava ouvir esses comentários, porque durante toda a sua vida costumava atender diariamente as responsabilidades que lhe eram impostas. Na verdade, ele nunca se livrava das expectativas que acompanhavam a sua posição social privilegiada e a sua vasta riqueza. James havia sido educado de acordo com as tradições de seus ancestrais e tinha que colocar as obrigações e a honra da família sempre em primeiro lugar. Contudo, certa rebeldia começava a se formar em seu interior.

— Estou ciente desses fatos, mas não estou preparado para me casar de novo — ele devolveu com firmeza na _voz. _

— Acho que poderíamos ajudá-lo se preparássemos uma lista com possíveis noivas para você — a duquesa insistiu, dando um largo sorriso.

— Não acho que isso poderia me ajudar. Aliás, eu acho que essa ideia é absurda —James respondeu friamente. — Quando e _se _eu me casar novamente, escolherei a minha noiva.

De qualquer forma, a tia dele, Isabella, decidiu que não deveria ficar calada. Assim que ela indicou uma candidata de uma família rica e importante, James dirigiu um olhar desdenhoso para ela. Em seguida, a mãe dele começou a falar sobre uma jovem viúva que tinha um filho, o que a mulher mais velha designou como um recorde de fertilidade comprovada.

O tédio em que James se encontrava podia ser visto claramente nos bonitos traços do rosto bronzeado. Ele sabia exatamente aonde elas queriam chegar. Infelizmente, ouvir sobre recorde de fertilidade não o agradava nem um pouco.

A irmã mais velha, Estefânia, sugeriu que a filha adolescente de uma amiga próxima poderia ser uma noiva perfeita para ele. James quase deu uma estrondosa gargalhada ao ouvir o comentário da irmã. Ele tinha plena convicção de que casamento poderia ser um desafio, até para aqueles que parecem ter um relacionamento compatível e bem equilibrado.

— Vamos organizar uma festa e convidar algumas mulheres — Dona Dorea declarou, determinada a dar a última palavra. — Mas, não convidaremos a adolescente, Estefânia. Eu não acho que uma mulher tão jovem possa ser conveniente. Uma noiva Potter precisa ser madura, possuir etiqueta, educação, além de carregar um passado digno.

— Eu não vou comparecer a festa alguma. — James afirmou sem hesitar. — Por enquanto, não tenho intenções de me casar de novo.

Julieta lançou um olhar compreensivo para James e observou:

— Mas, ao menos se você for à festa, poderá se apaixonar por alguém novamente.

— Não haverá festa —James protestou, sentindo-se incomodado com os comentários da família. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que os próprios parentes podiam ser tão rudes e impertinentes. Mas, até aí, ele tinha que admitir que nenhum deles fosse muito próximo. A formalidade imposta pela mãe provocara com que o comportamento entre eles fosse polido e distante.

— Nós apenas estamos pensando no que é melhor para você — a duquesa murmurou com doçura no tom de voz.

James fitou a mulher que o havia mandado para um Internato inglês quando ele estava com 6 anos de idade e que havia permanecido rígida apesar das cartas que ele enviara, implorando para que ela permitisse que ele voltasse para a casa.

— Eu sei o que é melhor para mim, Mama.

— Feliz aniversário, Lily! O que você achou? — Remus Lupin perguntou animado, enquanto se afastava do carro e acenava para ela.

Surpresa, Lily Evans analisou o seu carro antigo. Remus havia feito uma nova pintura na cor rosa, que ela adorou assim que olhou no veículo. Lily deu alguns passos ao redor do carro e ficou encantada pela transformação que fizera com que as ferrugens, os amassados e os arranhões simplesmente desaparecessem.

— É incrível! Você fez um verdadeiro milagre, Remus.

— É para isso que servem os amigos. Eu substituí várias peças do carro. Eu sabia que consertar o seu carro seria o melhor presente que eu poderia lhe dar — admitiu o amigo.

Lily se aproximou e o abraçou. Loiro e de estatura média, Remus ainda conseguia ser alguns centímetros mais alto do que Lily, que por sua vez era baixa e possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

— Eu não sei como lhe agradecer.

Remus deu de ombros e afastou-se um pouco.

— Não foi grande coisa — ele declarou, sem graça.

Mas Lily reconhecia o valor da generosidade dele, e o fato de Remus ter usado o tempo livre para consertar o carro dela deixou-a comovida. Ele era o melhor amigo dela e sabia que ela precisaria do veículo para ir às feiras de exposição e às lojas de arte onde vendia as mercadorias durante os finais de semana. Lily e Remus haviam ficado juntos no orfanato quando eram crianças e a ligação entre eles era muito forte.

— Não se esqueça de que eu vou ficar com _**Sra**_ . _**Figg**_ esta noite — ele a lembrou. — Vejo você amanhã.

— Como está **Sra** . **Figg**?

Ao pensar na idosa que estava seriamente doente, Remus deu um suspiro de tristeza.

— Do mesmo jeito... parece que ela não está tendo nenhuma melhora.

— Disseram alguma coisa sobre a vaga na casa de repouso?

— Não. Mas ela está entre as primeiras da lista.

Enquanto entrava na casa, Lily refletia sobre o quanto Remus costumava se preocupar e cuidar da mulher que o havia educado quando ele era adolescente. Remus havia recebido a casa situada em Hackney como herança de um tio. O dinheiro que ele também herdara permitira que ele financiasse e montasse uma oficina de carros, onde atualmente trabalhava. Remus oferecera um quarto a Lily e a preciosa oportunidade de ela usar a pequena casa que ficava nos fundos do jardim a fim de usar o forno de oleiro para os vasos de cerâmica que ela fazia.

Até então, o sucesso havia iludido Lily. Ela concluíra a escola de artes com grandes esperanças para o futuro. E, apesar de trabalhar na companhia de bufê que a havia contratado, ela ainda tinha que se esforçar muito para conseguir pagar o aluguel e as contas. Contudo, o sonho dela era vender peças de cerâmica para que pudesse trabalhar como oleira em tempo costumava-se sentir um fracasso em relação à arte, porque a cada dia que se passava esse sonho parecia ser inalcançável.

Assim como Remus, Lily também tivera um passado cheio de altos e baixos, no qual enfrentara constantes mudanças, relacionamentos fracassados e uma total insegurança. A mãe dela havia falecido quando ela estava com 9 anos de idade e a avó a colocara para a adoção, enquanto escolhera ficar com Petúnia, a irmã mais velha de Lily. Ela nunca conseguiu superar o fato de a própria família tê-la entregue para os serviços sociais simplesmente porque, diferente da irmã, ela era filha ilegítima. E, o que era pior, Lily era a prova viva de que a mãe tivera um caso com um homem casado. A dor de ter sido cruelmente rejeitada pela família fez com que, durante a infância, Lily tivesse receio de contatar os parentes quando se tornasse adulta. Mesmo agora, com 22 anos de idade, Lily pretendia bloquear as memórias do passado para impedir que essas dolorosas lembranças voltassem a perturbá-la.

Naquela noite, os patrões de Lily estavam promovendo um serviço de bufê para uma festa de casamento que seria realizada em uma mansão em St John Wood. Era uma reserva muito especial para um novo cliente e o gerente dela, Amos, estava ansioso para que tudo saísse perfeito. Lily apertou o laço do avental sobre a saia de cor preta e a blusa branca que usava para trabalhar. A mãe da noiva, Krystal Forfar, uma mulher loira e magérrima trajando um vestido na cor rosa, estava censurando o gerente Amos , ao dar instruções em um tom agudo de voz.

Amos acenou para Lily, pedindo para que ela se aproximasse.

— Essa é Lily, minha garçonete mais experiente. — Ele a apresentou à mulher e depois prosseguiu: — Esta noite teremos um convidado...

— Sr. James Potter — a mãe da noiva interrompeu com arrogância. — Ele é um banqueiro espanhol e, como patrão do meu marido, nosso convidado mais importante. Quero que ele seja atendido da melhor maneira possível. Eu mostrarei quem é assim que ele chegar.

— Está bem. —Lily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e retornou para a cozinha.

— O que foi aquilo? — indagou Alice, a colega de Lily, que também era garçonete.

Lily explicou.

— Posso apostar que ele deve ser mais um daqueles ricos que possuem mais dinheiro do que bom senso — opinou a garçonete.

— Se ele é banqueiro, é de se esperar que tenha os dois! — brincou Lily.

A noiva, trajando um magnífico vestido de seda na cor branca, uniu-se à mãe para verificar a mesa de bufê. Lily assistia enquanto a sra. Forfar ajustava cuidadosamente a tiara que a filha usava na cabeça. Sem se importar com a atenção que estava recebendo da mãe, a noiva começou a queixar-se da cor dos guardanapos, dizendo que não era exatamente o que ela havia exigido. Amos apressou-se em desculpar-se, enquanto Lily se perguntava por que ela mesma tinha fracassado em ganhar o amor da mãe, e porque o único afeto que recebera durante a infância fora o da irmã. Será que a própria mãe também tivera vergonha da ilegitimidade dela?

Alguns minutos depois, Lily foi chamada na entrada do salão para ver o banqueiro espanhol a quem teria que dar mais atenção. O homem alto e de cabelos escuros que estava conversando com os pais da noiva era de uma beleza tão impactante que Lily sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito ao observá-lo. Ele era deslumbrante Os cabelos eram curtos, escuros e brilhantes. Os traços do rosto bronzeado eram clássicos e perfeitos. Os ombros largos e poderosos, os quadris estreitos e as pernas musculosas formavam o conjunto de um físico atlético e imponente.

— Ofereça um drinque ao nosso convidado VIP — pediu Amos.

Lily começou a caminhar com a respiração acelerada, sentindo-se agitada e embaraçada pela reação que tivera ao observá-lo. Ela não era assim. Lily nunca reagira aos homens da mesma maneira que faziam suas amigas. O relacionamento inconstante que a mãe tivera com diversos homens que a trataram mal havia deixado marcas em Lily, apesar de ela ser apenas uma criança na época.

Desde adolescente, Lily já sabia que desejava algo diferente para ela, algo além do sexo casual com homens que não quisessem compromisso, contribuir dentro de casa ou ajudar na criação dos filhos. Ela tivera alguns namorados, mas ninguém especial; certamente ninguém que tivesse sentido o desejo de experimentar uma intimidade maior. Para Lily, o fato de olhar para o outro lado do salão e vislumbrar um homem que conseguiu tirar-lhe o fôlego e o bom senso foi um grande choque.

Quanto mais Lily se aproximava dele, mais ele parecia notar o olhar curioso que ela lhe lançava, observando cada detalhe da aparência sofisticada e elegante dele. O terno que ele vestia era de corte clássico e o resplendor do _design _mais caro e da mais alta qualidade.

— Senhor? — Lily estendeu a bandeja com os drinques e no instante em que ele se virou para encará-la, ela descobriu que ele possuía cílios longos e espessos e olhos castanhos esverdeados que pareciam refletir um brilho dourado. Ao deparar-se com aqueles lindos olhos, ela se sentiu zonza e perturbada.

— Obrigado. — James aceitou uma taça e apressou-se em beber, pois sentia a boca ressecada. Não fosse o fato de os Forfar serem muito amigos da mãe dele, ele teria ficado em casa naquela noite. Uma inflamação na garganta e uma série de antibióticos estavam fazendo com que ele se sentisse péssimo. Mas, de qualquer forma, a consciência dele não o deixou em paz e James se sentiu obrigado a comparecer à festa de casamento, já que não havia ido à cerimônia que já fora realizada na igreja. Desejando ficar só, ele decidiu dispensar o chofer e os guardas costas por aquela noite e preferiu ir à festa dirigindo o próprio carro.

James desviou a atenção para o casal de noivos, que no momento discutiam, e percebeu o olhar irritado que a noiva exibia e o embaraço do noivo, como se estivesse desejando estar em qualquer lugar, exceto ali. James sabia como era aquela sensação. Ele também não gostava de casamentos.

A alegria artificial o perturbava e as estatísticas de divórcio faziam com que as promessas de amor e o romance parecessem vazios e sem sentido. Ele não conseguia se imaginar casando novamente e abdicando da sua liberdade.

Ocupada em servir os convidados, Lily ficou surpresa quando notou que o belíssimo banqueiro estava com o olhar fixo no rosto dela. Ela enrubesceu, perguntando-se por que ele parecia estar tão amedrontado e não resistiu em sorrir no intuito de animá-lo.

O sorriso meigo da pequena garçonete era tão encantador quanto seu rosto, James admitiu, e o mau humor que o havia dominado repentinamente começou a desvanecer enquanto ele a admirava. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes como o de um felino, o nariz perfeito, as covinhas graciosas e os lábios cheios e rosados o deixaram fascinado. No instante em que James se deu conta de que estava olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, desviou o olhar e fitou a taça que segurava. Mas, estranhamente, tudo o que conseguia ver eram aqueles olhos felinos e os maravilhosos lábios rosados que combinavam a curiosa mistura da inocência de uma menina com o charme sedutor de uma mulher. Ele estava surpreso consigo mesmo e ficou ainda mais perturbado com o desejo intenso que o dominou. Desde que Aloise falecera, ele não estivera com nenhuma outra mulher. A culpa havia exterminado a sua libido da mesma forma com que a morte havia levado a sua esposa.

— Aqui, amor! — um dos convidados chamou a atenção de Lily.

Ao ouvir o pedido, ela apressou-se em servir os drinques. Enquanto Lily os servia, o trio de jovens que evidentemente já havia tomado algumas bebidas começou a fazer comentários indesejáveis sobre as curvas do corpo dela. Lily cerrou os dentes e, ignorando a ousadia dos jovens, afastou-se logo que terminara de servi-los. Em seguida, retornou ao bar para atender mais pedidos.

— O copo do convidado VIP está vazio — Amos avisou-a, exibindo preocupação no olhar. — Vá servi-lo.

Desta vez, Lily esforçou-se para não olhar diretamente para o banqueiro, mas podia sentir o coração bater desenfreado enquanto cruzava o salão até chegar à mesa onde ele estava. Contudo, a ansiedade e a tentação foram mais fortes e ela não resistiu em contemplá-lo outra vez: ele realmente era _incrível, _os cabelos escuros cintilavam sob as luzes fracas do ambiente que evidenciavam os traços perfeitos do rosto másculo. Ela sentiu a boca ressecar, enquanto uma onda de desejo a invadiu, fazendo-a se sentir indefesa.

O poder daquela sensação deixou-a chocada. Ele era um estranho e ela não sabia nada sobre ele. O que ela sentia era desejo físico. Contudo, a força daquela atração era quase irresistível. Pela primeira vez, Lily se perguntou se algo similar havia atraído sua mãe e a fizera se envolver com um homem casado. Ao ter esse pensamento, Lily sentiu certa culpa por ter julgado a mãe de forma tão severa até então.

James assistia enquanto Lily caminhava na direção dele, maravilhando-se ao ver o quanto ela era delicada... os passos graciosos que ela dava pareciam acompanhar o ritmo da música. _"Dios mio! _O que está acontecendo comigo?", James se perguntou, intrigado. Contudo, manteve o olhar fixo nas curvas sensuais do corpo de Lily, que assim que lhe dirigiu aqueles olhos verdes, sentiu como se um choque elétrico tivesse percorrido todo o seu corpo. Ele depositou a taça vazia sobre a bandeja que ela estendeu e apanhou outro drinque. Por um momento, ele achou que a sua sede de desejo poderia ser controlada com água ao invés de álcool, mas o que aconteceu em seguida mudou completamente o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

Assim que foi chamada pelo mesmo grupo de jovens que havia servido, Lily apressou-se em atendê-los. Ao se aproximar, um dos homens fez um comentário rude sobre os seios dela e, enquanto ela se esforçava para manter a calma, outro jovem do grupo a envolveu pela cintura com um dos braços e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Solte-me! — Lily exclamou com desdém, sentindo-se aborrecida. — Estou aqui para servir os drinques... e nada mais!

— Ah, não precisa _ficar _zangada, querida — zombou o jovem de cabelos loiros, que, sem se importar com a queixa dela, atirou uma nota de alto valor sobre a bandeja. Registrando o nome dela no crachá de identificação, ele prosseguiu: — Você quer ir para a minha casa mais tarde, Lily? Confie em mim, vamos ter bons momentos...

— Não, obrigada. Agora, tire suas mãos de mim! — ela exigiu.

— Você faz ideia de quanto dinheiro ganhei neste ano?

— Não me interessa nem um pouco — ela falou, amassando a nota em uma das mãos dele e livrando-se do braço que a segurava no momento em que ele afrouxou a pressão que fazia sobre a cintura dela. Como ele ousava falar com ela dessa maneira? Lily se perguntava indignada, enquanto se afastava do local, ouvindo a explosão de risos dos jovens. Constrangido, Amos a assistia da entrada do salão e, assim que ela passou por ele, avisou-o de que era preciso ficar atento ao grupo, antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle.

— Eu não vou suportar ser tratada dessa maneira. Tenho o direito de me queixar quando alguém faz uma coisa dessas comigo —Lily declarou, furiosa.

Preocupado com a ameaça que ela acabara de fazer, Amos ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou:

— Esses sujeitos estão zombando e querem apenas flertar com você Lily, você é uma linda mulher e não há muitas mulheres bonitas neste salão. Eles devem ter exagerado nas bebidas. Tenho certeza de que não tiveram a intenção de insultá-la.

— Eu discordo. E fiquei muito ofendida —Lily protestou e em seguida dirigiu-se ao bar, sentindo-se furiosa por sua queixa não estar sendo levada a sério. Ela sabia que o gerente gostaria de evitar qualquer confusão que pudesse colocar em risco a chance de conseguir novos clientes da alta sociedade. Mas, pela primeira vez, Lily ressentiu-se por sua humilde posição na vida. Evidentemente, Amos achou que a queixa dela era menos importante do que o conforto dos jovens arrogantes que a haviam insultado.

James deu um profundo respiro para tentar manter o controle. Ele havia testemunhado a cena e sentiu vontade de interferir para defender a garçonete dos jovens embriagados. Entretanto, achou que o chefe dela fosse protegê-la do assédio. Então, o nome da garçonete era Lily... ele ouvira quando um dos jovens falara o nome dela. Não seria um diminutivo de Lilian ? E se fosse, porque deveria se importar? Ele não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Acompanhado da anfitriã, Krystal, James foi conduzido para se sociabilizar com outros convidados.

Lucius Malfoy estava presente, mas viera sozinho e explicara, com grande satisfação, que a esposa estava dando à luz ao terceiro filho deles. Contudo, se ele estivesse procurando por bajulações, certamente não encontraria ali. Quando o assunto era crianças, James não tinha nada a declarar e nem mesmo se interessava.

A atenção de James ficou concentrada em Lily, assim que ela reaproximou-se dos jovens que pediram mais uma rodada de bebidas. A tensão estava estampada nas delicadas faces dela e a relutância em responder aos comentários dos homens era evidente. O jovem de cabelos loiros novamente colocou um dos braços na cintura dela. Em seguida, ele moveu as mãos e de forma grosseira beliscou-lhe uma das nádegas. Lily reagiu zangada, e James caminhou a passos largos na direção dela.

— Tire suas mãos de cima dela! — James comandou.

O jovem liberou Lily e, ao erguer-se da cadeira, deu um empurrão em James. Surpresa ao ver que o banqueiro viera resgatá-la, Lily ficou preocupada pelo perigo que ele corria em ser agredido pelos três jovens embriagados. Ela apressou-se em colocar-se entre os homens, mas por instinto desviou-se de um soco que acabou atingindo uma das têmporas de James, que caiu pesadamente ao chão. Por um instante, ele ficou desacordado. E quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com os lindos olhos verdes de Lily, que exibiam extrema preocupação. Ela estava tão próxima que ele podia sentir o delicioso aroma cítrico dos cabelos encaracolados invadindo lhe as narinas e fazendo com que uma onda de excitação o dominasse.

Quando Lily fitou os olhos James, sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar e o calor da sensação que a dominou fez com que ela quase perdesse o fôlego.

Os jovens desapareceram em meio à multidão se deram conta de que diversas pessoas haviam presenciado a cena.

Krystal Forfar aproximou-se e, de forma arrogante, censurou Lily:

— Acho que você já causou problemas demais! — e, dirigindo o olhar para James, a mulher ofereceu: — Sr. James Potter? Devo chamar um médico?

Lily ergueu-se do chão e assistiu enquanto James também se levantava e calmamente declarava que não precisaria de assistência médica.

— Eu acho que o senhor deveria ir ao hospital. — Lily sugeriu. — O senhor ficou desacordado um momento e pode ter sofrido uma concussão.

— Obrigado, mas eu realmente não preciso. — James assegurou com firmeza no tom de voz, enquanto ajeitava o paletó amarrotado. — Mas, acho que um pouco de ar fresco seria bom. Está muito abafado aqui dentro.

— O que foi aquilo? — Amos indagou, e, segurando um dos braços de Lily, afastou-a para uma conversa em particular.

Assim que Lily explicou o que havia acontecido, Alice exclamou admirada:

— O espanhol é um verdadeiro herói... ele se aborreceu tanto que a defendeu quando o jovem embriagado lhe deu um beliscão! Você esperava que ele fizesse isso?

O comportamento do banqueiro também havia surpreendido Lily, mesmo porque o único homem que ela conhecia e achava que fosse capaz de intervir em uma briga para defender uma mulher de um assédio era o seu amigo Remus.

Após selecionar um prato do bufê e colocar algumas iguarias e um drinque sobre a travessa, Lily dirigiu-se para a sacada onde James Potter se encontrava.

De costas para o salão, ele estava recostado no parapeito da sacada, contemplando as luzes da cidade.

— Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter exigido que aquele homem se afastasse de mim. Foi uma atitude muito corajosa. — Lily falou com a voz ofegante, enquanto depositava a travessa sobre a pequena mesa que estava atrás dele. — Sinto muito que o senhor tenha sido agredido.

— Se você não tivesse se colocado entre nós dois, eu poderia ter revidado. —James declarou, girando o corpo para encará-la. Ele ainda podia sentir a onda de raiva que o dominou quando viu o jovem embriagado tocando o corpo dela.

— Mas, o senhor era um contra três homens — Lily observou, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e traçava gentilmente com a ponta de um dedo sobre o local onde ele havia sido agredido. — O senhor poderia ter ficado gravemente ferido e eu me sentiria muito culpada. — E, após dar um suspiro, ela prosseguiu: — Bem, eu trouxe alguns petiscos. Por favor, coma alguma coisa.

A sensação de ter os seios dela contra o seu peito e a proximidade do calor do corpo feminino proporcionou-lhe uma nova oportunidade de sentir o delicioso aroma cítrico dos cabelos dela. Uma ondade excitação o invadiu novamente. Leandro estudou os lábios cheios e sensuais de Molly e sentiu um desejo incontrolável em prová-la.

— Eu não quero nada além de você... — Ele sussurrou em um tom rouco de voz.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Lily olhava para ele com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, James descartou qualquer possibilidade de resistir à tentação de tê-la tão próxima. Inclinando-se, ele envolveu-a com os braços e com uma das mãos começou a afastar uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos que lhe caía sobre o rosto delicado.

Lily apoiou-se contra o corpo másculo e poderoso e deslizou os dedos entre os cabelos escuros dele. A urgência que ela sentia em tocá-lo conseguia afastar qualquer inibição que sentisse. De súbito, aqueles lábios masculinos e sensuais tomaram os dela de assalto, num beijo ardente e provocativo.

Ela nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma antes, nunca havia sentido o calor, a urgência, o desejo que a paixão provocava. Lily sentiu-se tonta, não era mais senhora de seus atos. A língua de James explorava cada centímetro de sua boca, fazendo com que sentisse cada célula do corpo vibrar de excitação. Lily estremeceu com a sensação que a invadiu. Os lábios colados ao dele, sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem. Enquanto o prazer do toque e do gosto dele se intensificava, ela se agarrava ao paletó dele, na tentativa de manter-se equilibrada.

Um alarme de carro disparou em algum lugar do estacionamento que ficava na rua abaixo e James ficou tenso. Erguendo a cabeça, ele sentiu-se confuso e se deu conta de que estava agindo por impulso.

— Desculpe-me — ele murmurou, fitando o verde dos olhos dela.

Lily sentia-se embaraçada e incapaz de pensar com clareza.

— Desculpar? Por quê? — ela indagou, enquanto James a segurou gentilmente nos ombros femininos e a afastou.

Lily ficou admirando os traços bonitos do rosto bronzeado. James era o homem mais surpreendente que ela já vira. Mas, o que estaria acontecendo com ela? Deixar que um dos convidados a beijasse quando ela supostamente deveria estar trabalhando? Ela era louca? Certamente não gostaria de ficar desempregada novamente. Já passara por isso e não queria ter que enfrentar toda a humilhação e o estresse que era conseguir um emprego.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido e normalmente não aconteceria —J ames desabafou, finalmente optando por reconhecer a revolta que o havia atormentado durante toda a semana anterior.

Lily recordou-se do momento em que ele a afastou e foi tomada por uma onda de embaraço, o que fez suas faces ficarem enrubescidas. Ele estava certo. O beijo fora um erro e nunca deveria ter acontecido. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Contudo, a forte excitação que ele despertara nela pareceu impossível de ser controlada.

— Eu não costumo agir assim. Acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na bebida. Qual outra explicação eu teria para o meu comportamento? — James declarou com frieza, notando o rubor estampado no rosto delicado de Lily e se perguntando qual seria a idade dela, pois ela lhe parecia uma adolescente.

— _Dios mio! _Você é a garçonete.

Ao ouvir o rude comentário que ele acabara de fazer, Lily empalideceu. Ela era uma pessoa, um indivíduo, um ser humano antes de ser uma garçonete.

— Eu deveria ter percebido que o senhor não passa de um arrogante. Mas, não se preocupe. O senhor não precisa se desculpar. Não sou ingênua a ponto de achar que um beijo signifique um compromisso. E, de qualquer forma, o senhor não faz o meu tipo! — e, dizendo isso, Lily apanhou a travessa que estava sobre a mesa, antes de voltar para o salão.

— Você é linda, querida — James murmurou em um tom rouco de voz, enquanto a assistia deixar a varanda.

Ao ouvir o inesperado elogio, Lily sentiu as faces se aquecerem. _Linda? _Desde quando ela era linda? Ela já fora chamada de "bonita" por uma ou duas vezes quando estava produzida, mas não havia nenhuma verdade no elogio que ele acabara de fazer. Ela era de estatura baixa e possuía cabelos que quase sempre eram impossíveis de ser controlados.

A única vantagem que acreditava possuir era o fato de conseguir comer tudo o que quisesse sem ganhar peso extra.

— Você estava lá fora com o sr. Potter ? — a mãe da noiva questionou furiosamente, colocando-se na frente de Lily. — Por que você foi incomodá-lo?

— Eu não estava _incomodando _o sr. Potter . Eu precisava agradecê-lo por ele ter me defendido daqueles jovens e resolvi levar alguns petiscos para ele. — Lily devolveu, erguendo o queixo num gesto de desafio.

A mulher alta e de cabelos loiros olhou-a de cima a baixo, exibindo um ar de superioridade.

— Eu já avisei o seu gerente que não permitirei que você trabalhe em minha casa novamente. Você se comportou de forma errada — ela censurou-a, sem rodeios. — Você não poderia ter se aproximado de um dos convidados e estragado a festa de casamento da minha filha.

A injusta repreensão fez com que lágrimas de humilhação começassem a brotar nos olhos verdes de Lily. Ela não havia feito nada de errado e fora insultada verbal e fisicamente. Mas, ninguém pediria desculpas a uma simples garçonete, Lily concluiu, aborrecida. Ao retomar para a cozinha, Amos sugeriu que ela ajudasse o _chef_ com a limpeza. Lily trabalhou com rapidez e afinco. A noite progrediu lentamente até o burburinho dos convidados começar a desaparecer juntamente com a música, antes de as pessoas voltarem para suas casas.

— Vá verificar se ainda há copos espalhados pelas mesas — Amos instruiu.

Lily apanhou uma travessa e, assim que retornou ao salão, a primeira pessoa que avistou foi o banqueiro espanhol. Recostado no balcão em uma pose sexy e masculina, ele falava ao celular. Ela pôde ouvir que ele ordenava um serviço de táxi, mas recusou-se a encará-lo enquanto recolhia alguns copos que ficaram abandonados sobre as mesas.

Com o olhar atento, James observava cada movimento que ela fazia. Ela havia dito que ele não fazia o seu tipo, mas James não estava convencido. Todavia, Lily definitivamente não era o tipo de mulher que o teria atraído no passado. Mulheres altas, loiras e elegantes como Aloise sempre fizeram o estilo dele. Mas, de qualquer forma, Lily conseguira chamar-lhe a atenção. As curvas sensuais do corpo dela eram capazes de enlouquecer qualquer homem que tivesse sangue correndo nas veias, James admitiu em pensamento. Os cabelos encaracolados, os olhos expressivos e os lábios carnudos e convidativos conseguiam despertar-lhe o desejo, antes mesmo de ele contemplar aquele corpo sensual e tentador que ela possuía. Só de olhar para ela, ele ficou excitado.

Lembrar-se da sensação de ter os lábios macios dela contra os dele e como seu corpo respondia ao dela não estava ajudando a melhorar seu estado. Ele precisava de um banho gelado. Ele precisava de uma mulher. James reconheceu em pensamento e comprimiu os lábios, sentindo-se furioso por não conseguir ter o controle do seu próprio corpo.

As salas já estavam quase vazias quando Lily terminou de ajudar a carregar o veículo que era usado para os serviços de bufê. Após vestir o casaco dirigiu-se para a frente da casa, onde havia deixado o carro estacionado. Foi uma surpresa ver James parado do outro lado da calçada. A noite estava fria e chuvosa e ele não estava usando um sobretudo. O vento soprava forte e ele parecia estar congelando.

— Seu táxi ainda não chegou? — Lily perguntou, enquanto atravessava a rua a fim de se aproximar de James

— Parece que eles estão muito ocupados esta noite. Acho que nunca senti tanto frio em toda a minha vida. Como você suporta este tempo? — James indagou por entre os dentes.

— Eu não tenho escolha. — Lily refletiu sobre a noite miserável que ele estava tendo e a compaixão suavizou a expressão dorosto dela. — Olha, eu poderia oferecer-lhe uma carona, mas não quero que o senhor tenha uma ideia errada...

— Por que acha que eu teria uma ideia errada? — James interrompeu, sabendo que era tarde e afirmando para si mesmo que nunca mais sairia de casa sem o chofer e sua quente e confortável limusine. Isso não lhe havia ocorrido, até James perceber que havia tomado diversos drinques e não poderia voltar dirigindo para casa.

Lily ergueu levemente o queixo e seus olhos verdes exibiam provocação.

— Não estou flertando. E, para dizer a verdade, não tenho o menor interesse no senhor — ela fez questão de deixar claro.

James estudou-a com um súbito divertimento no olhar, porque ele também não tinha o menor interesse, ele achava que se a deixasse ir embora, ele talvez nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. _Nunca. _Mas, havia apenas um problema: James descobriu que não estava preparado para aceitar essa possibilidade.

— Eu sei que você não está flertando comigo. Mas, aceito a carona — ele murmurou num tom macio.

— Vou pegar o carro.

Lily atravessou a rua, destrancou a porta do antigo Mini e se posicionou atrás do volante. Ela se perguntava o que a havia influenciado, por que simplesmente não passará reto por ele e o deixara ali congelando de frio. Ela nem mesmo perguntara onde ele morava e suspeitava que ficasse bem longe do destino dela.

A aparência do carro de cor rosa surpreendeu James. A cor vibrante do veículo era peculiar e cheia de personalidade. Provavelmente a dona do carro deveria ser igual. Ele supôs. Ao abrir a portado passageiro, James moveu o banco para trás para conseguir acomodar as longas pernas e ter certo conforto dentro do pequeno espaço.

— Você gosta da cor rosa — ele observou.

— É uma cor que se destaca fácil nos estacionamentos — Ela justificou e em seguida, indagou: — Onde você mora?

O endereço que ele dera era de um local nobre, como ela imaginara. Contudo, ficava próximo de onde eles estavam.

— Como chegou até aqui esta noite? — Lily quis saber.

— Vim com o meu carro, mas exagerei um pouco e achei melhor não dirigir — explicou James.

— Foi por isso que durante a festa você disse não costumava agir assim? — Lily indagou, laçando um olhar curioso para ele, assim que parou o carro no sinal vermelho.

Ele virou o rosto encará-la e ela maravilhou-se ao contemplar o brilho dos olhos dele sob a luz forte do semáforo.

— Não. Hoje completa um ano que a minha esposa faleceu. Eu fiquei perturbado durante a semana inteira. — James confidenciou e imediatamente se perguntou por que estaria admitindo algo tão pessoal para ela, já que ele nunca fora do tipo que gostava de expor os sentimentos.

Por um segundo, Lily sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e afirmou de maneira calorosa e compreensiva:

— Eu sinto muito. — Em seguida, Lily quis saber: — Ela estava doente?

Surpreso ao ver a forma carinhosa com que reagira James ficou tenso.

— Não, ela sofreu um acidente de carro. A culpa foi minha. Nós tivemos uma... — ele deu um profundo respiro, antes de finalizar: — ...nós trocamos algumas palavras antes de ela sair de casa — ele admitiu com nervosismo.

Uma troca de palavras? Será que ele queria dizer que eles tiveram uma briga?

— Claro que não foi culpa sua — Lily ponderou com convicção. — O senhor não deveria ficar se culpando.

A forma sincera e compreensiva com que ela falava era muito diferente da reação que a maioria dos amigos dele costumava ter, já que evitavam até tocar no assunto. Talvez fosse melhor confidenciar um segredo com uma estranha, refletiu James. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma ocasião onde havia espontaneamente abandonado suas defesas e se confessado à outra pessoa.

Ele era viúvo, Lily pensou com tristeza. Ela não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso, apenas via a questão como um fato inesperado.

— O senhor também se sente culpado por ter me beijado? — ela sondou.

Os traços clássicos do rosto másculo ficaram tensos.

— Não acho que devemos discutir sobre isso. — ele falou com certo nervosismo.

Lily trocou de marcha e sem querer encostou a mão na coxa musculosa de James.

— Desculpe-me — ela murmurou, sentindo-se desconfortável. — Não há muito espaço neste carro.

O clima estava tenso.

— Há quanto tempo você trabalha como garçonete? — James perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado entre eles.

— Eu comecei trabalhando meio período quando frequentava a escola de Artes. Meu salário ajudava a me manter além do dinheiro da bolsa de estudos. — Lily revelou. — Eu sou oleira quando tenho tempo, mas o emprego no bufê é o que garante as minhas contas.

O incômodo silêncio pairou no ar novamente. Lily estacionou o carro próximo ao edifício moderno onde Leandro residia. Ele a agradeceu e tentou sair do veículo, mas a porta do passageiro não abria. Dando um gemido abafado, Lily desculpou-se e apressou-se em sair para abrir a porta para ele do lado de fora do carro.

Assim que James saiu, sentiu-se aliviado por escapar do interior limitado do veículo. Observando Lily parada à sua frente, ele notou que a estatura baixae a delicadeza de seu corpo eram um conjunto atraente. De súbito, ele se imaginou erguendo-a no colo e carregando-a em seus braços fortes. Com muita dificuldade, James conseguiu espantar a imagem que acabara de se formar em sua mente. Ainda assim, o corpo dele reagia com um enorme entusiasmo. Ele queria erguê-la no colo, carregá-la para a cama e fazer amor com ela. James se sentia perturbado pelas restrições que o impediam de se aproximar dela e furioso por não conseguir conter a sua libido.

Com uma rápida despedida, Lily apressou-se em voltar para o interior do carro. Ela o assistia enquanto ele atravessava a avenida e entrava no suntuoso saguão do edifício, que era muito bem iluminado. Ela ainda conseguia ver o bonito perfil do rosto de James enquanto ele trocava algumas palavras com o porteiro. Em seguida, ele virou as costas e caminhou para o interior do saguão, desaparecendo do campo de visão dela. Lily se sentiu decepcionada e desapontada por ele ter ido embora.

Sacudindo a cabeça numa tentativa de esquecer a própria insensatez, Lily puxou o cinto de segurança e, no momento em que o encaixou, ela notou que havia algo jogado no chão do passageiro. Retirando o cinto, ela inclinou-se e com uma das mãos alcançou o objeto. Era uma carteira masculina e só poderia pertencer ao homem que havia acabado de deixar o carro. Dando um gemido de impaciência, ela abriu a porta e saiu do veículo.

O porteiro não teve problema em identificar o homem a quem ela se referia e imediatamente se ofereceu para entregar a carteira. Contudo, Lily preferiu devolver o objeto pessoalmente. O porteiro pressionou o botão do interfone, mas quando não houve resposta ele avisou para que ela se dirigisse a um dos elevadores e subisse até o último andar.

Dentro do elevador, Lily se perguntou se a atitude que estava tendo seria a certa. Talvez ela devesse ter deixado que o porteiro devolvesse a carteira para James. Será que ela em seu interior desejava vê-lo de novo? Ao pensar nisso, Lily sentiu as faces aquecerem. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, ela saiu e deparou-se com um hall decorado e semicircular.

James estava parado em frente a única porta que havia no corredor, remexendo nos bolsos da calça. Ele virou-se ao ouvir o som das portas do elevador. Ao vê-la, James ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa.

— É isso o que você está procurando? — Lily entregou a carteira a ele. — Eu a encontrei no chão do carro.

— Era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. — Ele abriu a carteira e após apanhar o cartão-chave abriu a porta do apartamento. — Obrigado... espere, não vá. — Ele apressou-se em alcançá-la, antes que Molly entrasse no elevador. — Tome um drinque comigo.

— Não, eu não posso. Não foi por isso que eu vim até aqui. — Lily protestou, e seu embaraço era visível.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela e indagou com tom rouco de voz:

— Por que nós dois estamos tentando fugir disso?

Lily nem precisava perguntar a que ele estava se referindo. Desde o primeiro instante em que ela o vira, seus pensamentos eram voltados para ele. Aquele bonito rosto masculino não lhe saía da mente. A possibilidade de talvez nunca mais voltar a vê-lo deixou-a aborrecida, embora ela não o conhecesse direito. Ela não conseguia controlar a forte atração que sentia por ele.

— Por que é loucura! — Lily exclamou irritada, ao mesmo tempo que dava um passo para trás a fim de se afastar dele.

Alcançando um dos pulsos dela, James conduziu-a para dentro do apartamento.

— Eu não quero conversar no hall. Cada movimento nosso está sendo registrado por câmeras de segurança instaladas no corredor — ele explicou.

Assim que ele acendeu as luzes do hall do apartamento, ela pôde ver o magnífico piso de mármore e a mesa de vidro localizada no centro, sustentando uma belíssima escultura de bronze. O interior do apartamento possuía o estilo e a modernidade das imagens que eram exibidas em revistas de decoração e isso a irritou.

— Olhe onde você vive! — Lily ergueu uma das mãos para o alto num gesto de indignação. — Você é um banqueiro. Eu sou uma garçonete. Nós somos completamente diferentes e vivemos em mundos diferentes.

— Talvez isso faça parte da nossa atração. Não acha? —James comentou, enquanto foi se aproximando lentamente para então segurar-lhe os pulsos de forma carinhosa. — Eu não quero que você vá embora...

Com os polegares, James acariciava os pulsos delicados dela. Quando Lily ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, ela já sabia que seria um desafio. Toda a vez que se deparava com o brilho castanho dos olhos dele, ela não conseguia pensar direito e nem respirar normalmente. Embora ela não quisesse partir, Lily não gostava de correr riscos. A vida a havia ensinado que ela poderia pagar um preço muito alto por não ser cautelosa, a dor poderia ser muito intensa.

— Não gosto da sensação que estou tendo... — ela confessou num sussurro.

— Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem, querida. — James fitava o verde dos olhos dela e se esforçava para compreender a intensidade do desejo que ele sentia. — Você não precisa ficar assustada. Deveria estar se sentindo bem, também. Isso é um motivo para celebrarmos.

Lily ficou chocada ao ver que ele descrevera exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. E, de alguma forma, isso fez com que ela se sentisse mais confortável e seus medos começassem a desaparecer. Ao sustentar o brilho dos olhos dele, uma onda calor e excitação invadiu-a por inteiro, fazendo com que um rubor colorisse as suas faces delicadas. Num impulso, James inclinou-se e começou a beijá-la com voracidade.

Lily arfou e sentiu quando ele retirou o casaco que ela vestia. Ela estava aprisionada ao corpo másculo e poderoso, seus seios pressionados contra o tórax musculoso, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa e desejosa.

Ao ver a forma com que ela correspondia, James moveu as mãos para os quadris e puxou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Interrompendo o beijo, ele fitou os olhos dela e indagou com a voz ofegante:

— Você quer um drinque?

— Minha resposta será não, se isso significar que você vai parar de me beijar. — Lily declarou, enquanto deslizava os dedos de sua mãos entre os cabelos escuros e espessos dele. Ela estava tendo a mesma sensação de satisfação quando criava uma peça nova, a mesma convicção que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Eu não _posso _parar. — James murmurou, enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Lily. Quando ele voltou a tomar os lábios carnudos e sensuais de Lily, beijando-a de forma provocativa, ela estremeceu e soltou um gemido involuntário de prazer. Afastando os lábios dos dela, ele pediu: — Fique comigo esta noite.

Surpresa ao ouvir o pedido que ele acabara de fazer, Lily se deu conta de que não deveria levar aquilo adiante. Eles não eram adolescentes se beijando na porta de casa. Ela podia ser bem menos experiente que muitas adolescentes, mas já era crescida e ele definitivamente era um adulto. Estava nas mãos dela decidir sobre o que aconteceria depois. Ela pensou em deixá-lo, dizer boa noite e talvez nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Mas, só ao ter o pensamento, Lily sentiu um arrepio na pele e um vazio dentro do peito. Ela nunca se sentira dessa forma antes em relação a um homem e não estava certa de que gostava da sensação.

— Mas, eu sou uma garçonete — ela lembrou-o e a voz soou trêmula.

— Isso não importa. Realmente não importa, _mi muneca _— James afirmou em um tom baixo de voz. — O que importa é quem você é quando está comigo.

Lily ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e ficou encantada pelo sorriso carismático que ele exibia.

— Eu ficarei...

Ao sentir os braços fortes dele ao redor do seu corpo e a incrível sensação de ter os lábios dele colados aos seus, Lily não teve dúvida de que tomara a decisão certa. Ela podia sentir a rigidez da virilidade dele contra o seu corpo e estremeceu pela onda de ansiedade e excitação que a invadia. Erguendo-a no colo, James carregou-a até um quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Após acomoda-la sobre a enorme cama, ele deitou-se sobre ela e, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos que caiasobre a testa feminina, comentou: 

— Seus cabelos são lindos.

— Meus cabelos são volumosos e encaracolados — Ela desabafou.

— Não para mim, querida. —James afirmou, enquanto deslizava as mãos para os seios femininos e com os polegares começava a provocar-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos por sob o tecido fino da blusa que ela usava. Em seguida, ele acariciou-lhe a curva sensual dos quadris, antes de erguer os olhos para o rosto dela e declarar: —Seu corpo também maravilhoso.

Lily começou a ficar impaciente pela onda de desejo e ansiedade que a dominava. Inclinando-se para a frente, ela roçou os lábios carnudos e rosados nos dele, enquanto James afrouxava o nó da gravata, para em seguida jogar a peça no chão. Quando ele voltou a encará-la, Lily sentiu a respiração acelerar ao contemplar o brilho dos olhos dele e os bonitos traços do rosto bronzeado destacados pela fraca luz do luar.

— Eu espero que você não seja um erro — ela murmurou com certa preocupação no tom de voz.

Após retirar o paletó, James voltou a beijá-la com ardor e foi intensificando o beijo até que ela ficasse sem fôlego.

— Nada que seja tão bom assim poderia ser errado — ele declarou.

Lily se perguntava se ele acharia o mesmo na manhã seguinte, e se questionava sobre como ela mesma se sentiria, mas ele não parava de deslizar as mãos sobre as curvas do seu corpo, deixando-a cada vez mais enlouquecida, ela achou impossível tentar adivinhar o que aconteceria no futuro. Ele abriu o zíper da saia que ela usava e assim que a livrou da peça, desabotoou sua blusa para em seguida retirar-lhe o sutiã de renda. A habilidade com que ele a despiu deixou-a ainda mais nervosa.

Ao contemplar-lhe os seios perfeitos, James deu um suspiro de satisfação. Levando, as mãos até seus seios, ele provocou-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos com as pontas dos dedos, para em seguida inclinar a cabeça e sugar-lhe um dos mamilos com ferocidade.

A sensação desconhecida fez com que um gemido escapasse dos lábios dela. O poder do que ela estava sentindo era devastador. A pele delicada estava úmida pelo suor e o coração batia desenfreado, enquanto a parte mais sensível do seu corpo pulsava de ansiedade.

Lily sentia uma urgência em tocá-lo também, mas ele não lhe dava a chance. Erguendo-se da cama James a se despir.


	4. Chapter 4

Segredos do coração pertence exclusivamente a _**Lynne Graham**_! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a _**Lynne Graham**_e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Obg pelos comentários eu amei cada um deles.

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Lily assistia enquanto James se despia. Ela admirou-se ao contemplar a magnificência do corpo másculo e bronzeado à sua frente. Ele era perfeito do tórax poderoso e o abdômen retilíneo, até as pernas longas e musculosas.

Ele também estava excitado. Lily sentiu as faces se aquecerem ao vislumbrar-lhe a virilidade e pôde sentir uma onda de medo e incerteza invadindo-a por inteiro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela desejou ser mais experiente. Indiferente por sua nudez e iluminado pela luz prateada da lua, ele calmamente voltou a se unir a ela sobre os lençóis macios da cama. Lily repousou as palmas das mãos contra o peito másculo, sentindo o calor da pele dele.

— Mostre-me que você me quer — James murmurou em um tom rouco de voz.

Incentivada por aquele pedido, ela deslizou uma das mãos para tocá-lo com uma maior intimidade. Lentamente, ela começou a acariciar-lhe o membro rígido, fascinada pela potente masculinidade e encorajada pelos gemidos abafados de prazer que ele dava.

Mas não demorou muito para ele tomá-la novamente nos braços e fazê-la desistir da carícia.

— Não aguento isso por muito tempo, querida — ele confessou, e inclinando a cabeça, sugou-lhe um dos mamilos rosados com voracidade, enquanto uma das mãos começava a provocar a região úmida e pulsante do corpo dela.

Nos primeiros momentos da erótica exploração, Lily achou que não fosse capaz de suportar nada que fosse além daquela carícia. Seu corpo respondeu de forma intensa, deixando-a fora de controle. Ondas de prazer dominaram o seu corpo desde os primeiros movimentos que ele fizera com os dedos.

Quando ele encontrou o ponto mais sensível, continuou prolongando a carícia e provocando um efeito devastador. A respiração dela se acelerava enquanto ela gemia pela sensação alucinante. Lily não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra devido à forte excitação que a invadia. Seu corpo estremecia e ela se contorcia pelo incrível prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

— Não posso esperar mais — James revelou, e posicionando-se sobre o corpo delicado dela, prendeu-lhe os pulsos contra o travesseiro para em seguida entrelaçar os dedos das mãos nos dedos dela.

Ele demorou-se em contemplá-la de cima a baixo, sentindo uma enorme satisfação. Ele nunca desejara alguém com tanta intensidade como a desejava naquele momento. Com os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, os olhos verdes e cristalinos brilhando de desejo e os lábios sensuais inchados pelos beijos ferozes que recebera, ele a achou irresistível.

Lily gemeu alto quando ele introduziu-se dentro dela com uma única e poderosa investida. O poder que ele tinha era muito forte para ser controlado. Assustado ao notar o quanto ela era estreita, ele exclamou:

— Eu a machuquei!

— Não, isso não importa! — Lily protestou, sentindo-se embaraçada ao mesmo tempo que o seu desconforto começava a suavizar e seu corpo lentamente se ajustava ao dele. Ela achou incrível senti-lo dentro dela e uma forte onda de calor consumiu-a novamente. — Não pare.

James ficou impressionado ao ver o comportamento que ela estava tendo em comparação ao que o corpo dela lhe dizia. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele falou:

— _Dios mio! _Você é virgem?

— _Era. _— Lily observou, decidida a não discutir sobre o assunto naquele momento.  
Os traços perfeitos do rosto másculo exibiam tensão. — Você deveria ter me avisado, _mi gatita. _

— Achei que era muito pessoal para mencionar — Lily admitiu, sentindo-se desconfortável.

James lançou um olhar incrédulo para ela, antes de dar uma estrondosa gargalhada.

— Você me faz rir. — Ele inclinou-se e depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa feminina, antes de erguê-la pelos quadris e introduzir-se novamente dentro dela, até ouvi-la arfar em uma resposta calorosa.

Ela sentia o corpo incendiar pelo domínio sexual dele. James aprofundava e intensificava as investidas e repetia aquele ciclo torturante por mais e mais vezes até fazer com que ela estremecesse e arqueasse o corpo contra o dele, sentindo-se quase fora de si pelo forte desejo que ele havia despertado nela. Nada mais importava além da satisfação que ela estava alcançando pela agitação do ritmo que ele determinava.

Quando ela alcançou o êxtase, ondas de um prazer intenso a dominaram fazendo o seu corpo dar violentos espasmos e estremecer. Atingindo o mesmo ápice, ele deu um grunhido e deitou-se pesadamente sobre o corpo dela, enquanto Lily o abraçava e sentia a respiração acelerada dele próxima a seu ouvido.

Lily estava maravilhada pela incrível experiência que acabara de compartilhar com ele. Ela queria ficar acordada porque nunca se sentira tão próxima de um homem e estava adorando o clima de intimidade, mas ela também nunca se sentira tão cansada em toda a sua vida.

James depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela e murmurou algo ininteligível em espanhol.

— Eu não falo espanhol — ela resmungou, sonolenta.

— Estou muito cansado para falar a sua língua.

— Então fique quieto e durma — Lily falou, enquanto acariciava as costas amplas dele.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como resposta e deitou-se ao lado dela.

De costas para ele, Lily descansava sob a luz do luar. Uma marca na base da espinha dela chamou a atenção de Leandro. Seria uma cicatriz? Aproximando-se um pouco mais, ele traçou o dedo sobre a marca e acabou descobrindo que se tratava de uma pequena tatuagem. Afastando o lençol, ele vislumbrou outra ilustração em um dos tornozelos femininos. Era uma pequena trilha de tatuagens de estrelas azuis. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios sensuais dele. Cobrindo-a com o lençol de seda, ele abraçou-a outra vez. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecera ou levara para a cama. Definitivamente ela não seria a mulher certa para ser uma duquesa... mas, era uma candidata perfeita para desempenhar o papel de amante.

E por que não? Na cama, Lily era pura sedução e tão desejosa por ele quanto ele por ela. James possuía um grande apetite sexual e há muito tempo ele não liberava a sua libido. A ideia de poder desfrutar de momentos relaxantes com uma mulher quente e desejosa como ela no final de um dia longo e estressante no banco era imensamente atraente. Ele apreciou o fato de ela ter falado com ele como se ele fosse uma pessoa comum. James não conseguia se lembrar de uma mulher que exigira que ele ficasse quieto e dormisse... ainda que fosse uma brincadeira. Ela era inexperiente, ela era sexy e ele estava aborrecido e determinado a escapar da prisão de tarefas e responsabilidades que o cercavam. Apenas por uma vez, ele faria _exatamente _o que gostaria de fazer. E, as consequências... que fossem para o inferno!, pensou James.

Assim que acordou, Lily se deu conta de que estava deitada em uma cama diferente. Olhando para a janela do quarto, ela notou que ainda estava escuro, mas o sol começava a surgir no horizonte distante. A decoração do ambiente possuía um estilo moderno e o quarto era muito espaçoso. Somente alguém muito rico poderia arcar com um apartamento tão enorme decorado com mobílias luxuosas, em uma cidade cara como Londres. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente e ela sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. No momento em que se preparou para levantar-se da cama, James envolveu-a pela cintura e, puxando-a novamente para perto dele, declarou:

— Nem pense em ir embora, querida — ele falou próximo a seu ouvido e em seguida, enfatizou: — Ainda são 7h.

— Isso é muito embaraçoso — ela resmungou. — Eu não tenho nem uma escova de dente aqui.

James se esforçou para não rir ao ouvir a inesperada declaração.

— Eu tenho uma escova reserva. Vou pedir para que sirvam o café-da-manhã. Preciso conversar com você.

Tudo o que Lily desejava no momento era ter uma "varinha mágica" que a transportasse da cama de James diretamente para o banheiro da sua própria casa, para evitar que ela continuasse nua e se sentindo embaraçada ao lado dele. As roupas dela estavam espalhadas sobre o piso de madeira do quarto.

Em sua língua nativa, James falava ao telefone situado ao lado da cama. Lily notou que ele parecia ser um homem acostumado a dar instruções. Mas, o que ela sabia sobre ele? Que ele era incrivelmente atraente? Gentil com uma humilde garçonete? Fantástico na cama? Um viúvo? Bem, nos dias atuais, esse último fato já lhe dizia alguma coisa sobre a personalidade dele, ponderou Lily. Ele havia se preparado para assumir um compromisso com alguém e se casado jovem.

— Vou usar o toalete da outra suíte — ele murmurou.

Para a lista de atributos que ele possuía, Lily acrescentou "consideração". Sem virar o rosto para encará-lo, ela esperou até que James saísse do quarto e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, levantou-se da cama e, após recolher as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, apressou-se em entrar no banheiro da suíte. Ao mirar-se no espelho, Lily espantou-se ao ver o estado dos seus cabelos. Dando um gemido de frustração, ela começou a remexer nas gavetas do gabinete da pia para apanhar a escova de dente que James havia mencionado. O chuveiro era digital, então ela concluiu que não saberia usá-lo e resolveu se refrescar na pia da melhor forma que pudesse. Quando terminou de se vestir, Lily ficou ciente da dor que sentia por todo o corpo.

Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança de acordar durante a noite e fazer amor com James novamente. Fora ela quem o havia procurado, o que resultou com que ele usasse o irresistível poder de sedução e a fizesse gritar alto pelo nome dele. Ao se lembrar da própria audácia, Lily franziu o cenho, enquanto se esforçava para desembaraçar os cabelos. Quando se deu conta de que estava demorando muito tempo para se arrumar, ela saiu do toalete. Lily só tinha uma certeza: se ela tivesse a chance de voltar à noite anterior, ainda teria escolhido ficar com ele e experimentar o que viria a seguir.

A salade jantar possuía uma vista espetacular para o rio Tâmisa. Um mordomo estava de prontidão e sobre a mesa havia uma vasta seleção de alimentos. Lily ficou surpresa ao ver uma mesa de café-da-manhã completa, mas sua atenção ficou voltada para James, que no momento se encontrava de costas, apreciando a vista da enorme janela. Ele comandava a cena. Vestido com um elegante temo de cor preta, era a perfeita imagem do banqueiro moderno. Ele estava muito atraente, mas demonstrava estar calmo e distante. Lily sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o abdômen, como se estivesse sob uma ameaça. Ela não sabia como deveria se comportar e nem o que falar para ele.

De forma imponente, James disse ao mordomo que ele poderia se retirar, pois eles se serviriam sozinhos. As faces de Lily ficaram enrubescidas e ela se esforçou para não olhar diretamente para ele. Estava óbvio que James era acostumado a dar ordens. Lily nunca esteve tão consciente do seu baixo _status, _ainda mais estando vestida com as roupas de trabalho.

Ciente de que seu estômago roncava, ela ergueu uma caixa de cereais e colocou um pouco do alimento em uma tigela, antes de se sentar em uma das cadeiras. O apartamento era mais suntuoso do que ela havia estimado inicialmente e Lily nunca se sentiu tão deslocada quanto se sentia no momento.

— A noite passada... —James hesitou enquanto mordia uma maçã, procurando pelas palavras certas que poderiam descrever a oferta que ele tinha em mente. — ...foi fantástica.

— Hum.

Lily apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, pois não tinha ideia do que deveria responder. Vestido com roupas sociais e à luz do dia, Leandro era intimidador. Ela mal conseguia acreditar que passara a noite nos braços dele.

James deu um profundo respiro.

— Na verdade, foi tão incrível que eu decidi ficar com você, querida.

Lily quase engasgou com o cereal que estava comendo.

— _Ficar _comigo? — ela repetiu.

— Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e raramente tenho tempo de relaxar, o que é uma boa razão para eu querer que você faça parte da minha vida. Gostei da sua atitude e decidi que preciso relaxar mais... — e, após dar um suspiro, ele prosseguiu: — Nós poderíamos fazer uma troca de interesses. Você aproveitaria a segurança financeira para satisfazer a sua ambição em ser uma artesã e eu ficaria feliz em tornar isso possível.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos verdes demonstravam perplexidade.

— O que você está tentando dizer?

— Que eu poderia comprar uma bela casa para você morar e o dinheiro não seria mais problema. — James explicou num tom macio de voz. — Você não precisaria mais trabalhar como garçonete... eu pagaria todas as suas despesas. Seria um grande prazer para mim.

Lily o olhava fixo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o coração bater desenfreado dentro do peito.

— Por que você me ofereceria uma casa? Por que pagaria minhas contas? Que tipo de relacionamento você está oferecendo exatamente?

— Quero que você seja a minha amante e faça parte da minha vida, querida. — Claro que você jamais seria a principal, mas... — James declarou, enquanto se perguntava se ela seria capaz de ser discreta. — Mas, ainda assim, você seria importantepara mim.

Assim que James esclareceu o objetivo dele, Lily empalideceu. Em seguida, uma onda de raiva dominou-a depois de ouvir tamanho insulto. Com os olhos faiscando, ela apoiou as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa e se ergueu da cadeira.

— Seu arrogante! — ela condenou furiosamente. — Sua _amante? _O que a noite passada deveria significar? Um teste para ganhar essa posição? Você não tem o direito nem de sugerir uma coisa dessas para mim!

— Você não precisa me ofender para dizer a sua opinião — James censurou com frieza. — No meu mundo, tais acordos entre homens e mulheres são comuns e aceitáveis.

— Mas, não no _meu _mundo!

Lily arfou, chocada por saber que se ele tivesse pedido para que ela saísse com ele novamente, ela não pensaria em agarrar a oportunidade. Mas, ao invés disso, ele havia estipulado um preço e deixado bem claro que ela não era boa o bastante para ocupar um papel principal na vida dele. Lily ficou profundamente magoada, da mesma forma que ficara por todas as rejeições que tivera que suportar durante a vida inteira. _Ela não era boa o bastante. _As vezes, Lily sentia que não era boa o bastante para nada que ela realmente desejasse.

Exibindo frieza nos bonitos traços do rosto, James continuou estudando-a com uma indiferença que a deixou indignada.

— Você não pode ser tão ingênua.

James nunca estivera com uma mulher que não quisesse aproveitar os benefícios que ele poderia oferecer. Mesmo quando adolescente, ele fora alvo de estratégias femininas que eram feitas no intuito de atraí-lo e capturá-lo. Sua fantástica riqueza sempre fora um ímã. Ele havia aprendido cedo que o sexo era uma oferta constante em sua vida, mas as mulheres que se deitavam em sua cama sempre tinham a esperança de receber uma generosa recompensa financeira. Também havia aquelas que não se preocupavam com o dinheiro logo no início, mas possuíam ambições sociais e não hesitavam em mencionar um casamento, para poderem usufruir do nome dele e a linhagem aristocrática a fim de ganhar uma entrada na camada mais exclusiva e privilegiada da sociedade espanhola.

— Escute-me... eu não preciso de ninguém para realizar meus sonhos. — Lily falou com firmeza no tom de voz. — E, certamente não preciso de nenhum homem para me sustentar e _nunca _precisarei! Eu consigo me virar sozinha...

— Você é capaz de ser mais do que uma garçonete — James devolveu.

— E também sou capaz de ser uma mulher independente ao invés de sua amante! — Lily reagiu num tom de desafio. — Por mais que eu precise lutar na vida, você pode ter certeza de que eu nunca ficaria desesperada a ponto de desistir da minha moral e me vender para você!

— Deixando o melodrama de lado, isso quer dizer que a sua resposta é não? — James indagou num tom calmo, sustentando o brilho furioso que ela exibia no olhar. Uma terrível insatisfação o invadia, mas nada conseguia alterar o autocontrole que ele possuía.

— Sim, aquilo foi um não. E, agora eu acho que é hora de eu ir para a minha casa. — A voz dela soou embargada e lágrimas de dor começavam a brotar nos olhos verdes e cristalinos. — Como você pôde me menosprezar com uma proposta tão indecente? Não estou interessada em ser um segredo sujo na sua vida!

— Não seria assim entre nós dois. Eu só quero mantê-la perto de mim...

— Mas, você quer isso da forma mais humilhante! — Lily interrompeu-o com desdém. — Você não quer um relacionamento normal comigo. Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você veste a sua superioridade como uma medalha, não é? Mas, eu não sou um brinquedo que você possa comprar para se entreter nas horas vagas. Como ousa sugerir que eu seja algo tão insignificante?

Ofendido pelo demorado ataque verbal que ela acabara de fazer, James ergueu-se da cadeira e, ao se aproximar dela, encarou-a com cinismo no olhar.

— Você parecia estar muito contente comigo na noite passada. Por acaso eu a tratei como um brinquedo?

Lily sentiu as faces se aquecerem, suspeitando que ela tivesse culpa por ter dado liberdade a ele a fim de satisfazer a sua própria curiosidade.

— A noite passada foi a noite passada. Eu não sabia o que você tinha em mente. E gostei de você até o momento em que começamos a ter essa conversa...

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você gostou? Eu poderia dizer que você me queria da mesma forma que eu a queria... e _ainda _a quero. Como você consegue perder o interesse assim tão rápido?

Sentindo o corpo tenso, Lily fitou o brilho dos olhos dele, sabendo que não seria fácil perder o interesse por ele ou se esquecer dos momentos calorosos que eles haviam compartilhado.

— Eu consigo porque não sou o tipo de pessoa que perdoa facilmente! — e, dizendo isso, Lily encaminhou-se para o hall onde havia deixado o casaco sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira na noite anterior. Porém, antes que ela alcançasse a peça, James pegou o casaco e o estendeu atrás dela, para que ela pudesse vesti-lo.

— Você realmente conseguiu me ofender. Mas, olha só! Ainda não perdeu as boas maneiras... — ela provocou, enquanto vestia o casaco, antes de girar o corpo para encará-lo.

Afastando gentilmente uma das laterais do casaco que ela usava, James colocou um cartão pessoal dentro do bolso da camisa branca que ela vestia.

— Esse é o meu número particular. Para que você possa ligar, no momento em que se der conta do que está perdendo.

— Esse momento nunca chegará... estou tendo a sorte de escapar de um homem machista que ainda pensa que tem o direito de tratar as mulheres como se fossem objetos sexuais! — ela devolveu, exibindo fúria no olhar.

Com uma das mãos, James segurou-a pelo queixo e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo feroz e sensual, fazendo com que ela sentisse o corpo inteiro estremecer de excitação.

— Você voltará a me procurar, porque não será capaz de se controlar, _mi gatita _— ele afirmou numtom rouco de voz. — Eu não vou deixá-la partir. E isso é uma promessa.

Ele não possuía o número do telefone dela e nem mesmo sabia onde ela morava. Então, Lily não ficou muito preocupada com aquela afirmação. Sentindo-se desolada, ela desviou os olhos dos dele e, após abrir a porta da entrada do apartamento, foi até o elevador.

Lily se recusava a reconhecer a sensação de vazio que a dominava e seus pensamentos logo desviaram de rumo quando ela descobriu uma multa que fora colocada sobre o pára-brisa do Mini, já que ela havia deixado o veículo estacionado em um local proibido desde a noite anterior. Tais penalidades eram caríssimas e ela estava, como sempre, sem um tostão. Dando um forte suspiro de aborrecimento, entrou no carro e saiu a toda velocidade.

James convocou a sua equipe de seguranças para ter certeza de que Lily seria seguida. Ele não estava disposto a deixar que ela sumisse da sua vida. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais ele a desejava, principalmente após ter descoberto a personalidade única que ela possuía. Lily não estava interessada no dinheiro dele ou na linhagem social, mas ele sabia que ela o desejava. Aliás, ele não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Ao ter esse pensamento, um sorriso sensual e matreiro surgiu em seus lábios, fazendo com que o mau humor em que ele se encontrava simplesmente desaparecesse. James se lembrou dos momentos maravilhosos que eles compartilharam na noite anterior. Ele não a deixaria partir, pois ela era a _sua _descoberta e a _sua _criação.

Somente quando estava dentro da limusine a caminho do Banco Carrera, James se deu conta de que havia sido imprudente na noite anterior. Ele não usara preservativo e, a julgar pela inexperiência de Lily, ele duvidava que ela estivesse tomando algum anticoncepcional. Leandro praguejou baixinho em sua língua nativa, espantado com o próprio descuido. Contudo, após ter sido casado durante cinco anos e não ter tido nenhum filho, era um desafio para ele acreditar que Lily pudesse ter engravidado...


End file.
